The Invisible Dancers (episode)
|image=Naruto powered the Alliance up.png |kanji=忍び舞う者たち |romaji=Shinobimau Mono-Tachi |episode=365 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=650533 |arc=Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax |chapters=616, 617, 618 |boruto=No |opening song=Crimson Lotus |ending song=FLAME |japanese airdate=June 12, 2014 |english airdate=January 17, 2017 }} Summary Having arrived at Konohagakure, Taka and Orochimaru sense Naruto's chakra. Everyone at the battlefield notices the chakra cloak surrounding Hinata. Naruto creates a few shadow clones and begins distributing Kurama's chakra to every member of the Allied Shinobi Forces, each one gaining the same chakra shroud. The Ten-Tails tries attacking, but is countered by Hinata's newly-empowered attack. Obito sends more of attacks with other tails, but they're blocked by enlarged Akimichi. Ino and Shikamaru remember their fathers' last words and proceed with their strategy. Ino takes control of Obito again to redirect an attack aimed at Chōji, while Shikamaru and other Nara bind the Ten-Tails with their shadows. Lee mourns Neji, and Kakashi and Naruto decry Obito's statements, that as shinobi, they must endure the loss of their friends, even if it is painful. Lee remembers Neji while empowered by Naruto. Kakashi recalls his last conversation with Shikaku. Kurama admires Naruto while comparing him to his parents. Madara aids Obito by breaking the Nara's hold of the Ten-Tails, but their next attack is foiled by a barrage of attacks. The Alliance is surrounded by the Ten-Tails' tails as Obito mocks Hiashi, pointing out the irony of the Hyūga's own branch family system. Naruto cuts through a couple tails with a Rasenshuriken, and the Alliance moves as one towards the Ten-Tails. Hinata fixes Naruto's shoulder, and he throws a second Rasenshuriken, which phases through Obito, but severs his connection to the beast, Lee doing the same by kicking through Madara. The two retreat. In the outskirts of Konohagakure, Orochimaru and Taka reach the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple, where Orochimaru retrieves a mask. Sasuke takes in the village's view, and Orochimaru comments on Sasuke's feelings. Sasuke unseals a passage to the Uchiha's secret room in the Naka Shrine. Inside, Orochimaru dons the mask, invokes the Shinigami, and has it cut its stomach open, releasing its contents. The souls of Orochimaru's arms return to him, but the Shinigami's injury is reflected on him. He has Jūgo flow natural energy into Sasuke, forcing out the six White Zetsu spores on him. Jūgo absorbs one, Suigetsu holds another, to which Orochimaru transfers his being to escape the injury, and the other four are sacrificed for the Impure World Reincarnation, as Orochimaru brings back the first four Hokage. Trivia * The cloaks that Naruto handles to Shinobi Alliance are depicted with red colour unlike in the manga where they are depicted with yellowish-orange. * There is an animation error when Lee mourns Neji's death. When he closes Neji's eyes, Neji's eyebrows suddenly disappear. * When Shikamaru uses his Shadow Imitation Technique to stop the Ten-Tails' movement, the eye of the Ten-Tails is missing its pupil. * Naruto had a similar scene as Sasuke except Naruto commented the village hadn't change at all while Sasuke commented the village had changed a lot. This symbolised how much they themselves had changed after returning to the village since they left at the end of Part I. Naruto, having changed little, if at all, commented the village had changed little if at all. Sasuke, having changed a great deal, commented the village had also changed a great deal. Credits es:Los Shinobis que bailan